


Should be Studying..

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: Hey there! I had a lot of fun working on this for you!I hope you have a wonderful time over the holidays :D





	Should be Studying..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosexualspawnofsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I had a lot of fun working on this for you! 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful time over the holidays :D


End file.
